


Wrong Number

by mortenavida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's lonely in Romania and decides to use his new Wizard Phone to take the edge off.  Too bad it isn't the Wizards on Broomsticks line he meant to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

Charlie shoved Harry roughly against the Weasley's kitchen counter, his lips firmly latched onto the spot where neck met shoulder. Harry gave out a small cry, but didn't stop his hands from trying to claw off the prim button-down shirt the dragon tamer wore. Several buttons were already missing in their haste to remove their clothes, but it didn't matter; their attention was no longer on anything but their growing erections pressing against another.

Harry threaded his fingers through Charlie's hair and pulled him back for a kiss. With both hands using the counter for balance and unable to completely control himself, Charlie bucked his hips against Harry's. The need to get them both off was crawling through his skin and he didn't much care who could come in and see them.

A few thrusts later and Harry broke the kiss. He tilted his head back and let out a soft cry, jerking against Charlie. The front of his pants soaked through as he released. Charlie stilled over him, his breath ragged against Harry's neck and his still throbbing erection pressed between them. Harry gave a slight nod and Charlie grinned, rubbing himself against Harry's thigh until he, too, came in his pants. They leaned against each other in silence as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Embarrassed, Harry waved his hand over them, hoping his shaky cleaning charm would be enough to get through the rest of the evening. Charlie groaned at the slight tingling sensation and dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"Fuck, you don't know what that does to me," he mumbled through the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"What do you mean? The, ah, the sex?"

Charlie snorted, lifting his head. "That wasn't sex. I'll show you sex later. I _meant_ the wandless magic."

"That's a turn on?" Harry shifted, trying to put distance between them.

Charlie caught on and moved with him. "Merlin's balls, yes." He leaned in to give Harry a small kiss. "Besides, I have to show you what I promised on the mobile."

Harry's blush grew and Charlie grinned, thanking whatever God that would listen that he had dialed the wrong number.

\- - - _~Six Months Ago, England~_ \- - -

A group of Japanese wizards had gotten the idea that magic could work within Muggle technology. The four Muggleborns spent the last few years of their schooling solidifying theories, and the five years after making it work. They kept the technology close to themselves for several years, perfecting it with every step that the Muggles took. Eventually, word spread and Muggleborns demanded to be let in on the technology. After all, it was easier to call relatives than owl them and most of them missed their old television shows.

Hermione had been ecstatic when the news hit Britain. Almost immediately, both Harry and Ron found themselves with a mobile in hand and an offer to help pick out a "decent telly set." Harry reminded Hermione that he had lived with Muggles for a while, and he laughed when she then dragged Ron to go pick one out. She wanted any future children they might have to experience both Muggle and Wizard lifestyle. He tried to feel bad for his best friend, but Harry was just glad that he and Ginny had decided to try actual dating for a while.

Both admitted that the dating wasn't going well, but they were comfortable around each other enough to not mind all that much. They rented a one-bedroom apartment, sharing everything within it. Their only rule was that if they brought someone home, they wouldn't spend the night and the bed (or couch) would get a double cleaning before either went to sleep. Bringing someone when the other wasn't home was a good way to avoid awkwardness, but both decided it wasn't exactly needed. After all, Harry spent most of his time at St. Mungo's and was rarely home to notice if Ginny had someone over.

Harry had to admit that the incorporation of Muggle technology into the medical field helped greatly. There were a few wizards that had lost touch with their magic, and thus the normal monitoring spells did nothing. An entire new wing was set up specifically for the Muggle technology and Harry found comfort working along simple machines. He volunteered to be transferred to the department and soon had his own set of rooms that he went between. People here didn't depend on his magic to get them through; he didn't realize before how much weight would be taken off his shoulders with that simple fact.

The mobiles did have their downsides. Ron constantly complained that he dialed wrong numbers, or that he couldn't magic the thing to dial it for him. He had once even called a Muggle medium who told him that he had "strange feelings around his shifting aura." Harry and Hermione refused to let him live that down for nearly a week.

Harry's first wrong-number call came near Christmas about a year after the Wizarding world truly settled in with mobiles. He found himself blissfully alone, Ginny having gone off on a date with a foreign wizard, and setting up the Christmas decorations on his day off. He didn't care if Ginny hated them as she claimed; it was his own small tradition now and he refused to give it up.

The vibrating in his pocket almost startled him enough to fall off the ladder that wobbled in front of the large tree. Setting things up the Muggle way was dangerous, but he didn't want to do it with magic. Christmas had its own magic. Cursing the silly ringtone Ginny insisted upon, Harry pulled the mobile out and answered without bothering to check the number.

"Hello?"

"Er… Hey."

Harry got off the ladder and frowned. "Yes?"

The voice coughed, the sound grating on Harry's nerves. "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous."

It had to be a fan – he was going to hex whoever gave his number out. "Right, most people tend to be."

"Oh, that's good." The voice paused and Harry had to admit this particular fan at least had a pleasant voice. "So how does this go?"

Harry almost told him to hang up, but he didn't need a publicist nightmare. He didn't like his fame, but it did come in handy and he didn't want that tarnished by a silly call. "I guess however you want it."

"All right, then. I'll just… I'll just fly right in, then." He paused. "What do I call you?"

_Be nice_ flashed through his head, annoyingly in Hermione's tone. "Harry's fine."

"That… I like that name. Falls easily from the lips and, er..."

Harry balanced the mobile between his ear and shoulder so he could reclimb the ladder. "So I've been told. Go on, then."

"Hope you don't mind that I'm more of a dominant one. They told me most of you guys go either way, so…"

Harry hesitated. "Huh?"

The voice continued, most likely not having heard the incoherent question. "And I like man-handling. But with a voice like yours, we'd probably fight over it. I like a challenge. So I'd let you try to push me back, but eventually you'd be pressed against the wall—"

"Hold on—"

"No wall?" The voice laughed softly, the sound going straight to Harry's groin. "Door, then. Because I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you. I'd kiss you until you couldn't stand and you'd sag against the door. The only thing holding you up would be my knee between your legs, pressing against your cock, and my body pressing against you."

Harry could hardly breathe now. He held tightly onto the ladder, trying not to picture what the man was telling him. "I—"

"I'd use my wand to take our clothes off because I wouldn't want to stop touching you. I'd kiss your neck and grip your ass in my hands. The door's no place for sex, so we'd eventually go to the bedroom if we could make it. As soon as you're on the bed, I'd slide down and take your cock into my mouth."

The images popped up into Harry's mind without his permission. He leaned against the ladder, biting his lip to hold back a moan. His pants were tight, his face red from embarrassment, but he couldn't find the words to tell the man to stop.

"I wouldn't let you come, not yet. Instead, I'd flip you over and prepare you with my tongue. If, er… I know some don't…"

"It's fine," Harry heard himself say. " _Fuck_ that's fine."

"Right, good." The man took in a shuddering breath. "I'd fuck you until you cried my name and begged. You'd be on your stomach, your cock rubbing the bed with every thrust. _Merlin_ , shite… Faster… I'd bite your shoulder—" Harry pressed his erection against the side of the ladder, groaning loudly. "—and tell you to beg. Can you beg?"

"Fuck yeah," Harry whispered, trying (and failing) to hold back from rutting against the damned ladder. " _Please_."

The man grunted and for a while the only sound in Harry's mobile was the heaviness of his breathing. Harry was still hard, but he knew the other man had gotten off at least. This had to be the weirdest call he had ever received.

"That was good," the man said after a long moment. "Er… thanks."

The line went dead before Harry could say anything. He swore and tossed the mobile to the couch before getting down and going to take care of the almost painful erection in his pants.

\- - - _~Romania~_ \- - -

Charlie stared at his mobile, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that he had just gone and called a sex line. One with a good bloke, too, just the kind that Charlie wanted. Inexperience with men turned him on more than he wanted to admit. So far it had kept his relationships short, but he was running out of people. A co-worker let him in on the secret of Wizards on Broomsticks so he would stop breaking hearts and Charlie did appreciate it. Maybe if he got the same guy every time and he kept playing along, he wouldn't have to sleep his way through Romania.

Feeling better than he had been all week, he put the mobile down and went to take a shower.

\- - - - -

Charlie's favorite dragon on the reserve was a Chinese Fireball that came to them a few years back almost dead. It was the closest to domesticating a dragon they had ever come and Charlie counted all involved as damned lucky. If the dragon had been an adult, instead of barely-hatched, they would have had to put it down. Usually if the beast had been attacked as an adult, it would distrust all wizards after the incident. This one surprised everybody by becoming almost like a pet.

"Hey, boy," Charlie said as he and his partner John came into the over-large pen they built. "Got a special treat for you this morning."

The dragon huffed and made its way over to where Charlie was, the very tip of his tail wagging. Charlie had always found that little movement adorable.

"I still say you shouldn't treat it like a pet." John pulled a wagon behind him, piled high with fresh meat. "One day it's going to kill you."

" _Drakul_ can hear you."

John laughed and stepped out of the way as the dragon went after the meat. "Your Romania isn't very good."

Charlie shrugged, moving to check out one of the dragon's legs. "We all speak English here, so why worry? Besides, you didn't complain—"

"I know, I know." John kept watch while Charlie worked. "How's the wound?"

"Healing well. Doesn't seem like it's going to affect when he lands after flying."

"That's good." He was quiet a moment, and then smirked. "Try that service?"

Charlie flushed. "I did. Had a damned good bloke on the other end, too."

"How was it?"

"John." Charlie gave him a look. "I don't think I should—"

"Oh come on. I've sucked your cock before, so it isn't like I wouldn't know what you like to do."

"Right." Charlie backed away from the dragon and watched it finish eating. "Bloody fantastic."

"Did he get off, too?"

"I… fuck, I don't know."

John smacked Charlie across the back of his head. "Rude asshole. You're supposed to at least make sure he gets the same damned pleasure."

Charlie rubbed where he was hit and sighed. "You think I should call him back?"

John grinned. "I'll cover for you if you leave early. Besides, you still have a bit of tension in your shoulders. You should get rid of it."

\- - - - -

Charlie stared at his mobile for nearly an hour before getting enough courage to actually redial the same number. He half hoped that it would go to a different guy, but also knew that it wouldn't be the same if it were someone else. It had to be Harry. He found himself holding his breath as he waited for the other end to pick up.

Finally the ringing stopped and, after a bit of background static, the same voice answered. "Er, hello?"

"Is this Harry?" Charlie forced himself to ask. His prick was already starting to take notice of what was about to happen.

"It is. Hey, look—"

"I know last time was horrible," Charlie said before Harry could try to refer him to someone else. "I was selfish. I'd like to try again."

"I…" Harry sighed and was quiet. Charlie could hear a few doors opening and he bit his lip, hoping he hadn't ruined it. Thankfully, Harry cleared his throat before speaking again. "You think you can get me off?"

"I'd like to try." Charlie pressed a hand over his crotch. "Please."

"Okay." It was whispered, but the answer was there.

Charlie licked his lips before grinning. This time, he would make it worthwhile for both of them. "Brilliant. Not so rough this time, yeah? We'd go slow. Starting with your back on a bed…"

_~England~_

Harry kept his eyes closed as he lay back on the floor in Percy's bathroom. His hand was covered in his spunk and the clothes surrounding his crotch area were just about ruined. He felt as if he couldn't catch his breath, his body still ringing from the high it had gotten. Usually, he had to have someone physically touch him for an orgasm like that, but this… this was just a damned voice.

He opened his eyes and grinned as the room spun slightly. That was exactly what he liked to see after sex, too. It wasn't good unless it took a while for his mind to catch up to reality (at least in his opinion). Even when he had been with Ginny, it never got like this. Various people after her, yes, but never her.

Groaning a bit, he waved a hand down his torso to clean himself up before getting off the floor. This mystery caller, even though it had only been two calls, was growing on him. He put his mobile back into his pocket and did up his trousers, glad that his hands weren't shaking as bad as he thought they would. It wouldn't do to walk back into the party looking like he just got himself off in Percy Weasley's bathroom.

Once he got himself situated, Harry ran a hand through his hair and opened the door, hesitating once he saw Ron standing there. "Er…"

"Yeah, hey." Ron pushed off the wall. "Next time, put some silencing charms up."

"Ron, it isn't—"

"I'm serious, Harry." Ron shifted past Harry and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry about him, Harry."

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Where'd you come from?"

"He and I have had a few disagreements lately." She shrugged and handed Harry a cup of steaming cocoa. "Since Percy is finally getting married, he's trying to be the second Weasley to have children. He doesn't see why I want to wait."

"Ginny's fearing for the day her mum asks about children." Harry took a sip and smiled. "This is delicious."

"Special Christmas blend. Don't tell anyone it's simple Muggle." Hermione hesitated, running her fingers over the rim of her own cup. "You two still haven't told her the truth?"

Harry shook his head. "No and we don't plan on it unless one of us falls for someone else."

"And your phone call?" She smirked, pausing halfway down the stairs.

Harry flushed. "I don't think—"

"Harry, shut up. I was joking and I don't care what you do in your spare time." Hermione rubbed his arm. "Just don't do it in our bathroom. I wouldn't appreciate it."

"Yes, Hermione." Harry leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead before going down the stairs. "Come on, let's go. George promised to give me everybody's mobile number since his mum finally got one."

"Oh, he's already given them to me." Hermione brought out her mobile. "Here, just copy them in."

"Thanks." Harry traded her mobile for his mug and dialed each number in. "This would have been easier if we just entered them as we found them."

"Not like you'll call all of them. I doubt Bill, Charlie, and Percy are at the top of your list."

Harry shrugged and continued putting in numbers. He hesitated halfway through Charlie's and frowned. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure this is Charlie's number?"

"Of course. I called him to make sure I had it right." Hermione gave Harry a look. "Why?"

"No reason." He quickly finished getting the numbers he didn't have before giving the phone back. "Do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Tell Molly I'm not feeling well? I need to go home."

"Harry Potter, don't you—"

" _Please_ , Hermione."

Hermione stared at him a long moment before sighing. "Get out of here. I'll find an excuse, but you better be here for Christmas. I don't think she'll forgive that."

Harry tried giving her a smile before disappearing. He had a phone call to make, to explain that this couldn't go on.

The phone call, however, didn't turn out how he wanted. Harry just found himself on his bed, hand in his pants and coming hard to the sound of Charlie's voice.

\- - - _~Six Months Later, Romania~_ \- - -

"Promise me you'll just go to the wedding and come back when it's over." John leaned against the wall in Charlie's room, his arms crossed. "I don't want you hunting all over the place for something that doesn't exist."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie smoothed a hand over his dress robes before packing them away. "Of course I'm coming back right after. Percy's wedding isn't for another two weeks. I've got plenty of"

"Then I can't let you go."

Charlie looked up at his friend and frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You can go in two weeks." John pushed himself off the wall and stepped forward, resting a hand on Charlie's expandable bag. "I know you want to go looking for that wizard."

"So?" Charlie pulled his bag away from John and zipped it up. "Should be easy to find that Wizards on Broomsticks place."

"That isn't my—"

"And he deserves to know how much he affects me." Charlie sat down on his bed. "I know nothing will come of it, okay? I just want to see his face, see if it looks as good as he sounds."

"You're going to come back with a broken heart. Or you'll break his. Damnit, you never stay with anyone."

"Probably." Charlie shrugged. "Can't help it, though."

John was quiet a moment before putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "He's just a whore, Charlie. This guy you've been talking to, this Harry, doesn't care about you. It's all about money."

"Maybe, but when have I ever not been able to charm someone?" Charlie flashed John a grin. "I have to try."

John sighed and stepped away. "Suit yourself. Just come back with your head on straight."

\- - - _~England~_ \- - -

Charlie stared at the rugged sign outside of the home base of Wizards on Broomsticks, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Even if Harry returned his feelings, there was no way he could pull him away from this. Dragon tamers didn't exactly make a lot of money and Charlie wasn't sure if he could support two people with his pay. Still, he had to try. It wasn't every day that he had such an infatuation with a man.

Taking a deep breath, he reached forward with his wand and tapped on the door. "I have business here," he murmured to the knocker that appeared.

The door opened slightly and Charlie pushed his way inside. It was dark, but he didn't need that much light to see the ornate desk by the wall. Not wanting to be rude, he stood next to it and waited for someone to approach him. Every now and then an owl would flutter by or he would hear the ring of a mobile.

It took a while before someone finally came out of the shadows. "We expected you to have left by now," the woman said, arms crossed under her breast.

"I'm persistent." Charlie tried a smile. "I'm also looking for someone."

She smirked. "You've arrived at the right place. Top or bottom, sugar."

"No, you misunderstand me." Charlie put his hands on the desk. "I'm already a client. I'm looking for Harry."

"Harry? We don't have a Harry here."

Charlie frowned. "Then what about one that went by Harry at some point?"

"What business do you have with him if I had one?"

"You'll call me crazy."

"Most are. Out with it."

Charlie sighed. "I love him, okay?"

"You're in love with a whore?"

"Seems like I am," Charlie said with a shrug.

She watched him for a moment before sighing and reaching into her desk. "I love my boys, but I do want to see them do better for themselves." She pulled out a phone and quickly sent a message through it. "They should be here any moment if there are any."

There were several _pops_ on the other side of the door and Charlie felt himself harden a bit in anticipation. This was it, this was when he would finally meet Harry. Perhaps they could live out a few of their more interesting phone sex adventures. Not in front of the others, but in the privacy of the room Charlie had rented for the week or so before the wedding. Maybe they'd never leave.

Three boys walked out from behind the door and Charlie knew that he would take any of them; lean, fit, and absolutely shaggable. The woman motioned for the three of them to stand against the wall before pacing in front of them.

"We have a client here that wishes to see if you were the one he had been speaking to. All three of you went by Harry?" She paused while they all nodded. "Good. How recent?"

"Once when we just started," the first, a blond-haired gorgeous specimen, answered. "Not recently."

Charlie made a face. "Nice, but not him. The voice doesn't match. He's too high pitched."

"Such a pity." The boy pushed off the wall and approached Charlie. "We could have had fun."

Charlie tried a smile as the boy disappeared. "I'm sure," he murmured.

The next one, a shorter boy with what seemed like multi-colored hair, raised his chin. "I don't recognize your voice." He turned and walked upstairs before Charlie could even agree with him.

The last one, a dark-haired, tall beauty raised his chin. "How long has it been going on?"

Charlie didn't recognize his voice, however… "Six or so months."

"Can't be me. I just started a month ago." He smiled and pushed off the wall. "But I can pretend."

"Not thanks." Charlie shook his head. "I want my Harry, thanks."

"Good luck finding him, then." The man blew Charlie a kiss before leaving.

Charlie looked down at his feet and let out a breath. "Is that it, then?"

The woman shrugged. "Sorry, sugar. Those are the only boys that would answer."

Charlie left the building and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He still had a few other places to check.

\- - - - -

Charlie arrived on the doorstep to the Burrow dejected and lost. He had called Harry twice while looking for him, but chickened out both times when he tried to ask where he was. He knew he lost his chance at finding his Harry while in London and he would just have to be content with the exchange of phone calls. Whoever his Harry was, he was keeping quiet.

The door opened and he smiled at his sister. "Hey, Gin," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Am I the last?"

"Harry had some business he had to take care of. He'll be here later." Ginny closed the door behind them. "Mum's in the kitchen and everyone else is out in the back."

Charlie grinned at her. "So you're the designated greeter?"

"Don't make fun of me, Charlie. I'm just making sure Harry doesn't forget to come. He tends to get caught up in his work." Ginny motioned toward the back of the house. "Go on, Dad's already got some whiskey out and is trying to get Percy to drink."

"That I have to see." Charlie laughed and, after putting his bag by the door, went out to the backyard.

The entire family was there and, sure enough, Arthur Weasley was trying to get a red-faced Percy to drink a shot glass full of whiskey. Charlie took a seat next to his younger brother and grabbed the glass from under him.

"Nice day for a drink, yeah?"

"Hey!" Arthur reached forward to try to take the glass back. "That was Percy's!"

"And he wasn't drinking it." Charlie downed the shot before putting the glass on the table. "Don't worry, we'll get his new wife to help us out."

"She's not my wife yet," Percy muttered.

"Don't worry," a very familiar voice said from behind them. Charlie jerked around, his eyes widening as he took in Harry Potter. "I'm sure his new wife will help us loosen him up."

Charlie's pants tightened and he had to hold back a groan. He knew that voice, _dreamed_ that voice. No wonder he couldn't find his Harry in the seedy parts of London. His Harry was looking anywhere but at him and Charlie had the feeling that the other man knew exactly who he was. If he did, it would make things easier, especially since he knew Harry called him back several times. This was mutual, even if it was just for the sex.

But what about Ginny? Charlie looked toward his baby sister. Though she followed Harry out of the house, she stood as far away from him as she could. Neither tried to get closer to the other. Had they fought? Did she know? Charlie poured himself another glass and continued to watch them up until his mother brought out the food.

\- - - - -

Charlie stood when his mother did, offering her a smile. "Sit down, mum. You've slaved over the food, so let someone else slave over the cleaning."

"Oh, Charlie, I—"

"Nope, no arguing." Charlie flashed a smile at her before looking toward Harry. "Want to help?"

Harry hesitated and only stood after Ginny nudged him with her arm. "Er, yeah. Sure, not a problem."

Together, they levitated all the dirty dishes off the table and into the kitchen. Charlie watched Harry as they started cleaning, but said nothing for the moment. Harry seemed intent on cleaning the same plate (by hand) and Charlie let him. Well, his plan was to let him.

"How are you and Ginny?" he found himself asking.

Harry paused in his cleaning. "Don't be stupid. We were never together."

"You weren't?"

"No. It's cheaper to live with someone, though." Harry passed Charlie the plate to dry. "For us, I mean."

Charlie took the plate and set it aside. He stepped closer to Harry. "You know who I am."

"I do." Harry nodded, stepping away. His back hit the counter next to the sink. "I just—"

"I've looked everywhere for you." Charlie reached out to thread a hand through Harry's hair. "I wanted to take you home with me."

"Even if you thought I was a whore?"

"That didn't matter." Charlie couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's own.

Harry responded hesitantly, one hand coming to rest on Charlie's waist. He broke the kiss after a while and looked up into the other man's eyes. "I've known who you were since the second or third call," he admitted. "And I've wanted you since."

Charlie groaned. "Oh hell…" He shoved Harry roughly against the Weasley's kitchen counter, his lips firmly latched onto the spot where neck met shoulder. Harry gave out a small cry, but didn't stop his hands from trying to claw off the prim button-down shirt the dragon tamer wore. Several buttons were already missing in their haste to remove their clothes, but it didn't matter; their attention was no longer on anything but their growing erections pressing against another.

Harry threaded his fingers through Charlie's hair and pulled him back for a kiss. With both hands using the counter for balance and unable to completely control himself, Charlie bucked his hips against Harry's. The need to get them both off was crawling through his skin and he didn't much care who could come in and see them.

A few thrusts later and Harry broke the kiss. He tilted his head back and let out a soft cry, jerking against Charlie. The front of his pants soaked through as he released. Charlie stilled over him, his breath ragged against Harry's neck and his still throbbing erection pressed between them. Harry gave a slight nod and Charlie grinned, rubbing himself against Harry's thigh until he, too, came in his pants. They leaned against each other in silence as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Embarrassed, Harry waved his hand over them, hoping his shaky cleaning charm would be enough to get through the rest of the evening. Charlie groaned at the slight tingling sensation and dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"Fuck, you don't know what that does to me," he mumbled through the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"What do you mean? The, ah, the sex?"

Charlie snorted, lifting his head. "That wasn't sex. I'll show you sex later. I _meant_ the wandless magic."

"That's a turn on?" Harry shifted, trying to put distance between them.

Charlie caught on and moved with him. "Merlin's balls, yes." He leaned in to give Harry a small kiss. "Besides, I have to show you what I promised on the mobile."

Harry's blush grew and Charlie grinned, thanking whatever God that would listen that he had dialed the wrong number.


End file.
